


The Sound of High Heels

by surena_13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink ficlet. Prompt: stilettos</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of High Heels

Bill had always loved the sound of heels clicking on the metal plating of a deck, knowing that it would mean that Laura Roslin was close. She wasn’t the only woman who boarded Galactica who wore stilettos, but he could always tell when it was her. She walked with such a distinct rhythm that he had come to know over the years.

 

Until the day came her disease didn’t allow her to wear the shoes anymore. The muscles in her legs were simply to weak for her to wear them all day long. She tried for a little while, but when even his massages did nothing to lessen the aches, she resigned to wearing flats, the stilettos forgotten in a corner of his quarters.

 

“Click, click, click.” Bill grunted and frowned at the sound that came closer and closer to his rack. Rubbing a hand over his face, he rolled over. The first thing he saw were stiletto-wearing feet and legs, long perfectly toned legs. With a small grin he dragged his further up the body that was standing in front of him.

 

“Hi,” he said when he reached her eyes. She smiled, shrugging out of the jacket she was wearing, that jacket he loved so much with the buckle on the side, revealing the fact that she was only wearing a bra underneath. Nothing special, nothing he hadn’t seen before, but for some reason she had never looked so beautiful, standing in front of him in her bra, skirt and stilettos.

 

“Hey,” she replied. He moved to sit up, but she pushed him down, removing the thin blanket before straddling his hips, her skirt hitched up around her waist. As he ran his hands over her thighs, Laura leaned forward, her hands on his chest, and kissed him, the hair of her wig brushing against his skin.

 

She made quick work of his boxers before positioning herself above his now painfully hard erection and sinking down on it. He groaned when he felt her envelop him. He put his hands on ribcage, sliding them down to rest on her waist, pushing the thought that she has lost so much weight to the back of his mind. She wouldn’t want him to fuss about her right now.

 

Slowly Laura started moving, pushing herself up before letting herself sink down, clenching around him. He moaned and started moving in synch with her, pushing up his hips when she sank down. She felt so good around him. Little beads of sweat started forming on her skin, evidence of the fact that this was costing too much energy.

 

Laura didn’t protest when maneuvered to roll them over, Laura’s legs wrapped around his waist, the heels of her shoes digging into the back of his thighs as he slid himself fully inside her. She wound his arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

 

The clenching of her muscles started to lose its rhythm, her skin was flushed, her breathing became irregular. She was close, so Bill quickened his pace, raising her hips to give him a better angle. With a few more thrusts he felt he come, a moan falling from her lips as her stilettos scratched the skin on the back of his thighs, leaving red welts. A moment later he came too, emptying himself inside her.

 

She smiled up at him, her eyes alive but tired. As she lay there, Bill undressed her, throwing her bra and skirt on the floor. Carefully he removed her stilettos, putting them beside his bed and lastly he took off her wig, placing it on the nighstand, before pulling her close to him as she slowly drifted to sleep. Yes, he liked Laura Roslin in stilettos, but he loved her out of them.


End file.
